killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Campaign (Killzone 2)
The campaign of Killzone 2 is centered around the events of the Second Extrasolar War. The Alpha Squad serves as the protagonist of the game. Both Scolar Visari and Mael Radec serve as the antagonist. Campaign Chapters Corinth River *The New Sun — Can Alpha Team survive their drop into hostile territory? *Corinth Sands — Unexpected resistance has forced Alpha Team and the nemesis convoy to drop short of the planned landing zone. *Stahl Arms Warehouse — The Convoy is stalled with Sev and Garza trying to fight their way through Helghast resistance in order to secure the Floodgate Controls and keep the convoy moving. *Verdran Overlook East — Now that the convoy is making progress, Sev must scramble to keep up, however, the high ledges make it easy for the Helghast to lay an ambush. *Storm Drain 11-34C — The convoy is safe for now, but Sev and Garza have to find a way to get to the other side of the canal or risk getting left behind. *Vedran Overlook West — The way ahead is narrow and the onvoy bogs down under fire. Sev and Garza must neutralize the ambush and clear out their strongholds. *Korovis Dam — Alpha Team is reunited but must aid the nemesis convoy in driving off the Helghast counterattack. Secure the dam and then extract as quickly as possible. In the first chapter, Alpha Team is tasked with landing on the shores of Pyrrhus. The Helghast take out many ISA forces during the initial landing, through the usage of terrain, as well as heavy weaponry. Armored transport vehicles are used to provide the Helghast with new forces at the Floodgate. Sev and Garza now advance independently to unlock the Floodgate, taking out Helghast in the process. Deeper in the city, the Helghast forces ambush the ISA, taking out numerous of their forces, both on the convoy, as well as an intruder. The ISA are able to push them back, however, and advance further. Blood Meridian *Landing Zone 33 — Alpha Team lands near Visari Square and needs to report to Captain Narville for further instructions. *Dakurol Alley — Alpha Team splits up with Sev and Garza taking a detour through the city's main alleys. *Heavy Canal — Sev and Garza must now fight their way past a Heavy Weapons Trooper in a nearby drainage canal. *Wollan's View — The ISA and Helghast forces come face to face in this built up area. *Verudan Alley — Helghast fiercely defend the approach to the Arc Tower. *Cableway Heights — The Arc Tower is within touching distance. Can ISA forces secure the area before launching their final assault? *Cableway Rooftops — Sev and Garza must destroy the Arc Tower as Helghast frantically try to retake lost ground. From the Korovis Dam, various ISA forces are put on ISA Intruders to head for Visari Square. The Helghast Arc Towers deal great damage to the Intruders on their way to the square. The square itself is also a dangerous area with the Helghast having fortified themselves on the square. Alpha Squad is split up by Captain Narville, Sev and Garza now having to take a route through the alleys of the city. Heavy Helghast resistance is present deeper in these parts of the city, with ISA forces often having to fight larger enemy forces. The 6th Division joings up with Alpha Squad, and their combined forces fight their way to the Arc Tower and destroy it. Visari Square *Prefect's Office — While Garza heads off to meet up with Narville, Sev aids the ISA on his way to find Rico and Natko. *Malik Back Alleys — Behind the Prefect's Office a back alley links up to the downed intruder site. *Ostoja End — Rico and Natko are under attack near the downed intruder. Sev must reach them before it's too late. *Union Storage Yard — Sev finally reaches Rico and Natko. Although the circumstances could have been much better. *The Square — Alpha Team manages ot reach Visari Square just in time for the ISA's assault on it. After destroying the tower, Garza takes the shrapnel of the Arc Tower to Narville, while Sev fights additional Helghast forces with aid of the ISA. Sev makes his way to Rico and Natko, and the team make their stand against Helghast forces until ISA reinforcements arrive. From here, the unit advances on Visari Square which is under attack by ISA forces. The ISA make numerous casualties, as the Square is heavily defended by the Helghast. Dropships are used to provide additional troops for the Helghast. Additional troops for the Helghast come from an area higher up in the city. Two heavy troops are also used in an attempt to take down the ISA, only to fail. Salamun District *Canal Bank — Taking to the sewers and back alleys, Sev picks his way through Salamun District to rejoin the convoy at the North Bridge. *Dushan Tower Courtyard — Garza and Sev are reunited. All that seperates the two friends is a couple of flights of stairs and a whole lot of Helghast. *Dushan Loading Bay — Sev and Garza stop to silence a Helghast Mortar Battery before it destroys Captain Narville's convoy. *Corinth Shanties — With the mortars no longer causing Captain Narville's convoy trouble, Rico advises Sev and Garza to link up with an ISA detachment sweeping the nearby shanties. *Substation Strongpoint — Sev and Garza catch up with Captain Narville's convoy only to find that it is stalled by anti-tank fire from the roof of a fortified substation. While advancing with the convoy, the ISA are surprised when the Helghast blow up the main bridge crossing the Corinth River. Sev is forced to take a detour through the sewers in order to find his way back. Along the way, he comes across Garza, and the two fight against fresh Helghast reinforcements dropped off by a Dropship. While they are on their way to regroup with Rico and the rest of the convoy, they are informed of mortar fire, and are tasked with taking it out. The Helghast defend the mortar heavily, through the usage of mounted machine guns and shotgun troopers alongside regular soldiers, but are beaten nonetheless. The two are then advised to rejoin with an ISA company in the area, but upon arrival, these have already been killed by the Helghast. Another battle takes place, the Helghast now sending in numerous soldiers, Shock Troopers, and even rocket troopers in an attempt to stop Sev and Garza. The two push on, however, and regroup with the rest of the Convoy. Salamun Bridge *Bridge East — As expected, a large Helghast force is defending the bridge. They must be eliminated before the convoy can progress. *Air Defense 22-12ILC — Now that the Helghast have raised the bridge, it needs to be lowered so the convoy can proceed. *Bridge West — With the bridge now lowered, the ISA convoy advances with one final push to secure a route to Visari's Palace. *Radec Academy — General Radec is said to be in the Academy. Can Alpha Team advance fast enough to capture him? *Academy Rooftop — After failing to locate Radec, Alpha Squad finds itself under attack from an enemy they had managed to escape earlier. Upon being reunited, the ISA advance on the Salamun Bridge, which was the final crossing point. The Helghast offer heavy resistance, killing numerous soldiers of the ISA through the usage of mounted machine guns, grenade launchers, and Shock Troopers. Despite heavy casualties, the ISA push on, but when they reach half of the bridge, the other half is seperated by the Helghast through a defense system. ISA forces go underneath the bridge, but are shot down by Helghast forces. Sev manages to break through their lines, however, and lower the defenses. The second half of the bridge is defended even more heavily, with rocket launchers, more mounted machine guns, and more Helghast Shock Troopers. The convoy pushes on, however, taking out the Helghast and advancing deeper into the city. Sujeva Village *Badlands — Escort Evelyn Batton to the mining facility's main control room. *Suljeva North — Sev and Rico search the ruins of the mining facility for te missing ISA scout party. *Maintenance Office — After their grim discovery it's clear that Alpha is no longer alone. *Vojislav Mining Facility — Despite some heavy resistance, Sev and Rico press onward to activate the antennas in order for Evelyn to scan for traces of Petrusite. *Suljeva North — Sev and Rico give chase to their captured buddies who are being escorted towards the train station. *Waystation 14 — The train is about to leave. Will Sev and Rico make it in time? Tharsis Refinery *Suljeva Minetrain — Sev and Rico must take control of the Helghast train if they have any chance of finding their captured buddies alive. *Tharsis Station — After securing the train, Sev and Rico infiltrate the refinery. *Lower Refinery Complex — Sev and Rico split up and must search the refinery alone for their captured buddies. *Processing Complex — Sev must sit and ride it out in unlikely transportation while he makes his way through the refinery. *Cross-Facility Shipping — Whilst trying to get back to Rico, Sev is in for a surprise as a new type of enemy attacks. *Transportation Control — Sev and Rico are reunited once again as they rendezvous at the control room. *Central Observatory — Alpha Team suffers a casualty as Garza is injured while Sev and Rico try to capture Radec. *Tharsis Aerial Dock — Can Alpha Team hang on and survive until their evac arrives? The Cruiser *Landing Bay — Alpha Team splits up to go to their assigned posts. Sev must take the main elevator to the bridge, while Rico and Natko guard the central intruder launch bay. *Bridge — The Helghast attack is overwhelming Colonel Templar's Task Force. Sev and the other soldiers onboard are asked to buy some time for the New Sun. *Power Room — Sev must make it to the AA Gun Deck but needs to fight off the invaders as the Helghast are dangerously close to the bridge. *Air Traffic Control — Whilst crew members start to evacuate, Sev and the other gunners must defend the ship at all cost. *Core Elevator — Colonel Templar orders all personnel to abandon ship, however it seems as though all intruders have already left the stricken craft. *Emergency Stairwell C — After a power failure in the main lift shaft, Sev has to reach the last intruder on foot if he has any chance of escaping. *Launch Bay — Alpha Team clears the central launch bay and manually launch their intruder to escape the New Sun. Maelstra Barrens *Cargo Impact Site — After escaping the New Sun, the Intruder's autopilot has brought what is left of Alpha Team to a desolate landscape. *Industrial Ghost Town — The road through the valley was easy. But now Helghast Infantry search the wreckage and they're not about to give up their loot without a fight. *Grave Of The New Sun — Alpha Team rejoin Narville and engage the last group of Helghast held up in a large refinery complex. Multiple tanks and infantry will test the Exoskeleton to its limits. Visari Palace *Lazar Highway — Sev, Rico and Natko must cross the heavily defended outskirts of the Palace in order to reach the Arc Battery. *Outer Defenses — The Arc Battery is preventing ISA reinforcements from massing and Alpha Team must take out the 4 guidance system towers before they can proceed. *Inner Courtyard — The Helghast will defend their leaders to the death. Expect to fight for every inch of ground as you try to make your way inside the Palace. *Autarch's Sanctum — After fighting their way through its defenses, Sev and Rico must now try and capture Visari in his own Palace. Helghast Propaganda Scolar Visari can be heard spreading propaganda throughout the Campaign in Pyrrhus City, consisting of the following: During "Blood Meridian": *''"Our enemy is tenacious and bold. While we struggle to bring light to the world they hold in their barbaric, imperialist clutches, the ISA dared to turn their weapons upon that which we hold dearest. Our cradle, our homeworld, our Helghan!"'' During "Visari Square": *''"Every one of us a hero, willing to sacrifice for all so that we can die as we have lived! The masters of our fate!"'' *''"Remember, you and you alone are the true mental sons of Helghan you must not rest easy until the last alien opressor, the last foolish would-be conquerer is swept from our pure world!"'' *''"Proud Helghast, once more Helghan becomes the crucible to burn out the unworthy elements of our proud society, once more we must show them the burden of sacrifice!"'' *''"As I tread the painful path that leads into our glorious future, I can feel every one of you walking behind me. Upon the greatness ties us together! Every one of us proud sons and daughters of Helghan!"'' *''"You must make yourself into the storm, engulf the ISA rabble who seek to defile the surface of Helghan, let the tide of your wrath rise into a howling gale that cleanses them from our society!"'' *''"Let the ISA dogs come. Let them land their hapless minions in our cities, where they can feel the cruel lash of our righteous fury!"'' *''"And make no action, that this is their defeat. Leave nothing undone, it is necessary to keep our freedom! You must harden your heart to pity, to decency, to any concept of mercy!"'' *''"We will be pitiless!"'' During "Salamun District": *''"Remember your duty to resist, resist the aggression of the ISA, resist the idle gossip of the defeatist warmonger, resist the temptation to spend your time in idle speculation."'' *''"Look to the skies, my people. See the suns of our defiance, that burn there still. Helghan awaits, Helghan endures! This fear-like crawl of the few unhappy convoys, that our foes have landed, should not confuse or dismay you."'' *''"The rule is simple: obey your orders, carry out your duties, report defeatists, traitors, or thieves to your superiors."'' *''"Proud soldiers of the First Army, listen now to the words of your Emperor: I know the fight is hard, I feel your shame that the ISA were able to secure beachheads, even in our glorious capital!"'' *''"As I draw strength from your support, draw your strength from my will: We are the strong, we are the righteous, we will overcome any enemy that dares stand in our path! We are Helghast!"'' *''"Like fools they claim progress, as they march down the very throat of the beast they boast of taming. It will be as easy to tame the storms themselves, as the Helghast, our forces are gathering and will seek the ISA rabble before them, when the time is right!"'' During "Salamun Bridge": *''"Take no step backward, yield not one room to the hated foe! The Academy represents the very heart of the struggle we face and we should fear no sacrifice to hold it!"'' *''"It was not enough for them to fear being beaten by us, they must learn to fear the very sight and sound of us!"'' *''"Defend the Academy, birthplace of Helghast martial values, the cradle of our elite brotherhood!"'' *''"When your bayonets are plundered, then use the very rocks of Helghan herself! Strike the foe with the very last ounce of your strength, let your last breath be spat in ISA faces!"'' *''"Would you let the enemy defile the home of your birth? How much more sacred is the home of your rebirth, as free men? *''"These desperate times call for no halfly measures, soldiers of Helghan, you must fight to the last bullet! When your bullets are extended, draw bayonets!"'' *''"When we are fanatic, we will embrace the extreme and make it common place, we will force a weapon of fear itself! Together we will drive that weapon into the very hearts of our enemies!"'' *''"Always adopt the radical tactic, use only methods that are the most extreme, all things are a weapon to the fanatic! During "Sujeva Village": *''"See the smoke rise from the Salamun District! Smoke from shattered ISA armored vehicles, smoke from burning ISA marines, from shattered ISA dreams of conquest!"'' *''"I will now force them the price to pay for befouling Helghan soil with the tread of their boots, and it has come to pass!"'' *''"The smoke will fade, but like the ruined carcasses of their vehicles, the fear will linger on, and weighing freshly in their hearts whenever you charge with the name Radec or Visari on your lips!"'' *''"I will call upon you, sons and daughters of Helghan, to sacrifice greatly! But together, we will win, and continue our march into the future!"'' *''"The plans of our enemies are overturned, their troops scattered in disarray, and even their mighty cruisers are rendered impotent!"'' *''"I will break their certainty, I will strike down their highest and best, I will turn them out of every place of refuge and drive them into the barrens to die!"'' *''"In all this, I feel sorrow, even this dark day was included in my planning. If our enemies think that the decay of an attack is the worst surprise they have in store, they are sadly deluded!"'' Category:Campaigns